


laughter & silence

by kim47



Series: summerpornathon 2013 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laughter & silence

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge six at summerpornathon: light & dark.

*

Lancelot laughs.

Gwen loves the sound of it, his obvious delight mingling, warming her as much as does the sunlight streaming across the bed. 

He touches her sides gently, smoothing his fingers across her skin as if he can't help but touch her. 

“If you could be anything,” he asks, looking up through the hair falling across his face, “do anything at all, what would you choose?” 

“Anything at all?” she ponders, reaching out to tangle her fingers gently in his hair. He kisses her stomach. 

“Anything in the world.”

“A maid to the Lady Morgana,” she says after a pause, and he starts to laugh again, “and a blacksmith's daughter. A knight's lover, perhaps,” she adds, just for the way he moves swiftly up the bed to kiss her properly. 

He pulls back as if to speak, but he says nothing, only stares at her for a long moment, his lips still curved up in a smile, before he kisses her again, deeper this time, and although still sated from her previous orgasm, Gwen feels a stirring in her cunt again.

It isn't long before he slides his fingers inside her, watching her face as she clutches at his hand to urge him to the right spot. He feels so good, he always does, so intent on her pleasure that he forgets his own. 

“I am not truly a knight yet, my lady,” he says, crooking his fingers perfectly and leaning in to kiss her breasts. “Hopefully I still past muster?” 

Gwen laughs as she comes.

*

He's different now.

It's not hard to understand why, not hard to see that the years have taken their toll. He hasn't told her of what he did after he left Camelot, but it's clear whatever happened has changed him.

She doesn't miss the way his eyes follow her, either, and she knows him well enough to see the desire he carefully conceals. Part of her longs to go to him, to take his hand and lead him to her bed as she one would have without a second thought.

But things are different now.

She's promised to Arthur, if only implicitly, and regardless of what she feels for Lancelot, she does love Arthur. More than that, though, she knows what he needs, for both himself and Camelot, and she knows she can give him that. 

Gwen loves Camelot and its people, as deeply as Arthur ever could, with perhaps a little more open-eyed understanding than one born into a life such as Arthur's ever could. Being Arthur's wife and their queen will be no chore; Gwen relishes the chance. 

It is a hard choice, though, and Gwen allows herself this just once, a chance to relish what she has chosen to give up.

He comes to her eagerly, but soberly, his understanding of what she wants implicit in the way he touches her. He lets her keep control, squeezing his eyes shut as she kneels above him, working her hips rhythmically, and he gasps when she kisses him and comes, breathing heavily against her skin.

Lancelot gives her his mouth, afterwards, and he draws it out, working her closer and closer to the edge before drawing back, until she's desperate, muscles aching, skin slick with sweat and she can't stop herself from begging.

“Lancelot, _please_ \- ”

It's only once he's left, once he's kissed her gently and silently re-dressed, that Gwen realises he didn't smile once.


End file.
